degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell-Zig Conflict
The conflict between Campbell Saunders and Zig Novak is known as Zigbell (Zig/Camp'bell') or Zampbell '('Z'ig/C'ampbell). The two were on good terms until Zig showed an interest in Campbell's girlfriend, Maya. They then became rivals for Maya's affections. Friendship History Season 12 In Rusty Cage (1), Zig, Campbell, Maya, Tori, and Tristan are at Little Miss Steaks for karaoke night. Zig was on stage performing. Campbell and Maya went on stage soon after and sang a duet together. In Doll Parts (1), Zig comforts Maya throughout the episode about her problems with Campbell. He tells her that she is the best and if Campbell doesn't realize that, then she deserves better. In Doll Parts (2), 'Zig and Campbell are seen sitting at the same lunch table with their girlfriends. Zig stares at Cam and Maya, jealous and angry. In 'Tonight, Tonight, Zig comes to Maya's house while she, Cam, and Tori are studying. Cam questions Zig on why he only brought 2 bags of chips considering the fact that his parents own a convenience store. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Zig feels incredibly guilty and tells Maya that he is the reason Cam killed himself, saying "I told Cam to get out of your life, so he did -- it's all my fault". In Karma Police (2), Zig shows remorse and sorrow fully after expressing his emotions about hurting people and making Cam commit suicide to Damon, Maya, and Madame. Zig later owns up to all of his mistakes and, in French class, apologizes to everyone he hurt individually; Madame, Tori, Tristan, Maya, and, most importantly Campbell. It is clear Zig realizes he should just remember him and hope he hears his apology, he still feels guilt but hopes one day he can forgive himself for harming Cam mentally. Conflict History Season 12 In Doll Parts (2), Zig kisses Cam's very recent ex, Maya Matlin while he is still dating Tori. He then looks at him aggressively when he kisses Maya in the lunchroom and she tells Zig she isn't interested in him anymore. In Tonight, Tonight, Zig comes to Maya's house with a bagged lunch of her favorite snacks (two each) and Cam is suspicious when he sees Maya's favorite bag of chips and questions why he only brought two bags of chips if he owns a store. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), after Spirit Week starts and Cam and Maya find that they're on separate teams, but Zig is on a team with Maya, Cam is jealous. At the first event, floor hockey, Cam elbows Zig in the eye and pushes him over, asking for a fight. Cam starts savagely beating Zig. Dallas and Maya try to stop Cam from attacking Zig more, and all four of them are sent to the principal's office, which results in Cam getting suspended for the rest of the week. Later after a fun night with Maya, Cam is at Degrassi sitting on the stairs, when Zig confronts him about hitting him. Zig says that Maya won't stay with him for long, as she'll see what he really is - a psycho, Zig says. Cam begins crying, upset about Zig's words. Trivia *They have both had feelings for and kissed Maya Matlin. *Both boys have had a relationship with her. *They share the same in line: "I'll try harder." (Zig says this line in Need You Now (2); Cam says this in Doll Parts (2).) They both say this to their respective girlfriends. *They were in the same French class. *Cam's last line was said to Zig. ("And what's that?") *Zig felt Cam's suicide was his fault due to his words being what triggered Cam's final breakdown. *Zig was the last person Cam had interaction with (on screen) before his death. *This conflict is considered unresolved. *Both have been in love with Maya at some point. *They both had a song written about them by Maya. *Cam was the first person that Zig has called a "psycho". Hunter Hollingsworth is the second. *Cam was the first person who sucker punched Zig in his face and gave him a black eye. Saad Al'Maliki is the second, who also had a conflict with Zig. Gallery More babiess.jpg Tumblr mcw8ug5Sv81rdzc8ho1 400.png Camaya and Zori.png Tumblr mhgj9aPD7t1rdyrivo1 1280.jpg 878yui.png 89uiiou.png 87iuio.png iuiou.png 78yyhij.png 878uiou.png iuigdf.png 8yui.png tumblr_mjxejtVENy1s4wycwo1_500.png normal_574781_576690685674963_810012766_n.jpg normal_551434_576690612341637_1264468389_n.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12 Category:Conflicts